Tutor
by Di.M.H
Summary: Mana is of need of a tutor and signs up for one and ends up with Atem as her tutor.


**Di.M.H: "Hey guys here's a random story for ya all, I hope you like it, let me know what you want to read next. Please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Tutor**_

#

Mana groaned as she tried to figure out the next problem on her worksheet. Kisara sat next o her working on her own homework. She looked over at her friends that was clearly having trouble with the worksheet. Mana moaned as she placed her head onto the desk in front of her. Why was it so hard? Kisara fought back the urge to laugh at her.

"I know that you're laughing at me," said Mana.

"I can't help it," said Kisara, "you're very amusing."

"Very funny,"

"Do you need help?"

"Well duh, I can't do math."

"Or English, science or history,"

"Not helping,"

"Sorry but it's the truth."

"Are you going to help me or make fun of me?"

"I'm not making fun of you."

"Oh yes you are."

"Maybe you should sign up for a tutor."

"What good would that do? You know what happened the last time I did that."

"Well, maybe it'll be different."

"I doubt it, when I get a tutor; they all give up and drop me."

"That's because you haven't found the right one."

"Like that would make a difference."

"We could go to the main office and you can sign up."

"Yeah and then get dropped by the tutor in a month time."

"Mana…"

"Face it Kisara, I'm hopeless."

"No you're not."

"Then you be my tutor."

"I've tried, remember, you gave up after a week."

"Well school is so hard."

"Let's just go and sign you up for a tutor. Who knows maybe you'll find one that'll work."

"Or I'll be dropped and fail all of my classes again."

They stood up and walked out of the library to head for the main office. They reached the office and went inside. Mana walked over to where the signups for a tutor were. She wrote down her name and turned to Kisara.

"This won't work," she said.

"You never know, it could."

"Right and I'll have wings shooting out of my back and fly to the sun."

"Mana don't be ridiculous."

"It's true, I'll be dropped by the tutor in no time, and you know that you're the only one that can put up with me."

#

"You signed up to be a tutor," Yugi asked.

"That's right," Atem replied as he and his brother were having lunch.

"So have you been given a student to tutor yet?"

"Not yet,"

"Maybe you'll get Jonouchi."

"If I do then I know how to handle him."

"True, that'll be too easy for you."

"No we just know him."

The twins laughed. The gang was still in line to get their lunch while they sat a table waiting for them. Atem and Yugi had brought their lunch from home so no lines were needed. Yugi was worried about his brother since he was the student body president and had prep classes every Wednesday nights and now he signed up to be a tutor. Atem barely had anytime to himself let alone to hang out with his friends.

"You should take it easy bro."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll run yourself to the ground if you keep this up. I mean you're the student body president, you have prep classes on Wednesday nights, you compete for Duel Monsters tournaments on the weekends and now you've signed up to be a tutor. I'm just worried that you're running yourself thin."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm serious Atem; you need some time to yourself too. Promise me that you won't over do it."

"I promise."

#

Mana leaned back in her seat looking up at the ceiling over her head. She had been told that a tutor had been found for her. She wasn't holding her breath though. She sat in the room where she was suppose meet her tutor for their first session. Her things were on the desk in front of her. She expected to be dropped the moment that the tutor walked in and saw that it was her. No one but Kisara would put up with her.

She was known as the weird girl and everyone found her annoying. They would avoid her or pick on her. She knew that the tutor would be like the rest and would either avoid her or pick on her for being weird. She heard footsteps enter the room.

"This is a surprise," said a voice that she recognized.

She jumped and spun around in her seat to see Atem Muto; the school president standing in the doorway. Mana's face turned red at the sight of him. Atem was very popular with everyone. Girls wanted to date him while guys wanted to be him. Mana did find him very handsome and attractive. She barely incarnated with him outside of a casual greeting.

"H-hey Atem," she said with a wave of the hand.

"Well," he said sitting down beside her. "I'm surprised that you signed up for this Mana. I figured that Kisara would be helping you."

"Well…."

"Never mind that, shall we get started?"

"R-right,"

"Good now what do you need with?'

"Everything,"

"I doubt that."

"You'll lose that bet."

"Well then, show me what you have trouble with and I'll see what I can do to help."

She nodded and reached for her math book. She opened it and pointed to the page that she was having trouble with. Atem nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well then let's go over the formula," he said, "I'm sure once we break it down then you'll get it."

They went over the formula that was shown on the page. Atem realized what her problem was and come up with a way to make it easier for her. She was surprised that he wasn't getting frustrated with her but instead was patient and understanding. They finished with math and moved onto science. He explained on how the process of how cells form in a simple terms and easy ways to remember. When she couldn't get it he would just chuckle and would help her with what she was stick on. They managed to move on to history.

They worked on the questions that she had to answer and he explained how certain events in history happen. Mana was actually having a good time. Atem was a good teacher and he was patient never raising his voice or throwing insults her way. He seemed to come up with ways to help her and make it easier for her to understand the subjects.

"That should do it," he said.

"Thanks for the help," she replied, "you're a great teacher."

"Well, I'm glad that I could help."

He rubbed the back of his neck. He had seen Mana around school and thought that she was cute. He did want to talk to her but never found the time to and now that they were in the same room together it felt strange. He wondered why that was. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that it was getting late.

"We should call it a night," he said.

"Right," she replied gathering her things into her bag.

"I'll see you here tomorrow," he asked.

Mana froze. He wanted to see her again. She felt herself blush. Why did that seem to mean more than it should have? Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest. She shook her head before she nodded while avoiding eye contact with him. Atem nodded in response before he grabbed his things and placed them into his bag.

"See you tomorrow," he asked.

"R-right, see you tomorrow," she replied.

They exited the room and went in different directions. Mana looked over her shoulder to watch him turn the corner. He was different than most boys that she had met. He didn't seem annoyed or frustrated with her but instead he seemed amused by her personality.

#

"So how was your first session with your tutor," Kisara asked.

"Well…he was nice and patient with me," Mana replied as they were eating lunch.

"Oh really, see what did I told you."

Mana rolled her eyes. Kisara giggled before she took a sip of her water. Mana took a bit of her pasta. She glanced over to the table that was nearby. Atem was sitting there with his twin eating lunch while they waited for their friends to join them. She watched as Atem chuckled at something as Yugi had just said funny.

"What are you looking at," Kisara asked noticing that she was looking elsewhere.

"You're on the student council right," Mana asked.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?"

"What can you tell me about the president?"

Kisara's raised a brow at this. She looked over at the Muto boys sitting not far from their table. Yugi was covering his mouth with his hand as Atem said something that was clearly an inside joke between them. She widened her eyes as a realization hit her.

"Mana, are you falling for him?"

Mana jolted up in her seat. Why would she ask that? Mana would admit that she was interested in Atem but falling for him?

"No, no, I'm just curious is all," she replied waving her hands in the air.

"Mana, you shouldn't, many girls have their hearts set on him but he doesn't have in any interest into dating anyone. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not falling for him; really…it's just that….he's my tutor."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not,"

Kisara let out an intake of breath. She knew that a lot of girls were after Atem but he had said that he wasn't interested in dating anyone during high school. Kisara knew that he was busy with student council, his prep courses on Wednesday nights and not to mention he was a professional duelist and dueled on the weekends.

Atem was too busy to even have a relationship with anyone. He barely had time for his family or friends. Kisara knew that if Mana did fall for him then she would get her heart broken. She had to stop this before this got any worse.

#

"We'll pick this up tomorrow," said Atem to the rest of the council.

The whole council stood up and gathered their things. Kisara waited until it was just her and Atem in the room. She had to make it clear to him that Mana wasn't someone to be toyed with even though she knew that he wasn't that kind of guy but still Mana was her friend. She stood up and made her way over to him. Atem had bent down to pick up his bag.

She cleared her throat to get his attention. Atem stood up with his bag in his hand. He looked at her with a raised brow. Kisara was the school treasurer and was good at her job. Atem had no problem with her. He did respect her, she was intelligent and he did find her to be to a good person have an intelligent conservation with.

"What's up," he asked.

"Mana told me that you've been tutoring her," she said.

"I am,"

"Atem, I want you to keep it mostly on her studies and nothing else."

"Is there a problem?"

"Well no but I know what happens when a girl spend enough time around you. They end up falling for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Kisara rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't know. He would just charm a girl without even trying. Atem had no idea of the effect he had on girls. Kisara would see girls around school trying to approach him and ask him out but he would have no idea and wouldn't be aware that they were asking him out. Atem can be clueless when a girl likes him.

"You probably too busy to notice but you have a habit of making girls fall for you and I want to make sure that Mana doesn't get her heart broken."

"Kisara," he said leaning the table that was in the middle of the room they were in.

"You have nothing to worry about, I understand your concern for your friend but Mana is the one person that I'll never hurt."

"What are you saying," Kisara asked in surprise.

Atem hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her? She was the best friend of his love. He had been careful for a while now but maybe it was better that he told someone but would she tell Mana? He knew that Kisara was a responsible girl. He let out a sight before he spoke again.

"You can't tell anyone this especially Mana, but…."

"But…?!"

"I'm in love with her."

Kisara was speechless. He was in love with her best friend. Atem flew his bag over his shoulder and exited the room leaving her standing there in shock.

#

Atem did feel a bit better finally getting that off his chest. He entered the room where he was meeting Mana for their tutoring session. He opened the door to find Mana sitting there with her things onto the desk in front of her. He stared at her taking in the sight of the only woman that he could ever love. If only he had talked to her more, if only he would say what was on his mind to her. He shook his head at the thought. He knew that would scare her away.

He walked into the room careful not to make a noise as he watched her. She was looking down at her phone. He figured that Kisara had texted her about something. Mana looked up and turned to face him. He could his knees getting weak as he stared into her beautiful emerald eyes. When he realized that he was to tutor her it made him realize that he had chance to talk to her and maybe try to strike up a friendship as well.

"Did I keep you waiting," he asked.

"No," she replied, "I haven't been here long myself."

"Right, should we get started?"

He sat down and they continued on where they left off. He was careful not to get too close. He knew if he touched her once it would make him go insane and probably do something that could scare her away which he didn't wanted. He felt something brush against him. He pretended not to notice this. Mana had moved closer to get a better look at the textbook. Of course that meant she ended up brushing against his arm.

She felt a spark shot up her arm. She pulled back a bit as she felt it. She could feel her face turning red. She looked down to her textbook.

"So, um is there anything you're having trouble with," he asked.

"Well, my history teacher said that we're going to have a test next week."

"Do you know what your test is on; maybe we could work on that."

She pulled out the worksheet that had the material on it. Atem leaned to get a better look. He nodded and they worked on the worksheet together until it was time to call it a night. Atem helped her put her things into her school bag. Their hands touched several times. They tried to ignore the spark that they felt each time they touched.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"Don't mention it; we can meet up again if you want."

"Could we meet up at the library on Saturday?"

"Sure, we can,"

"Okay,"

"What time is good for you?"

"Well, would noon work?"

"That works for me."

"Great I'll see you then?"

"Right, see you then,"

#

Mana sat in the library on Saturday waiting for Atem. She had texted him where she was in the library. She looked up from her phone when she heard the door open to see him stepping into the room. She smiled at him as he walked toward her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "the bus was late."

"That's fine,"

"Well shall we get started?"

They went over what they had been going over the past few days. Mana stared at him as he showed her how to come up with the answer to a math problem. Their original scheduled sessions was more focused for her up and coming history test. She was glad that he was willing to help her outside of their regular scheduled sessions.

"So if you take these two and divide them from here then you should have your answer," he explained.

"Right,"

She nodded as she and he worked on the worksheet for math before they moved onto science. Mana was having issues with the difference between positives and negatives. Atem showed her how they worked. Mana kept looking up at him every now and then. Her eyes went to his lips. There was something about this boy that just made her feel strange.

He had been so patient and calm with her that it was made her to develop an interest for this boy. She found herself thinking about him outside of their sessions. She would be looking forward to their sessions and would be disappointed when they ended.

"Okay," said Mana, "so if the blue is a positive so wouldn't that make the red a negative?"

"That's right,"

Atem smiled at her process. She was getting the hang of it now. it seemed that she just needed some one on one time in order to get the subjects. He had her solve the next question on her own. She was doing pretty well and would be able to get her grades up at this rate. Mana wasn't a straight A student but with Atem's help; she could get maybe a B average at most. Atem nodded as she worked out the next problem on her own.

"That's right Mana, you're getting it."

He looked over at the clock on the wall above a bookshelf to his left. It was about two in the afternoon. He didn't realize that they were there for about two hours now. They were having a good time working on the worksheets and talking. He turned back to Mana and he continued to help her with the next problem.

"Good now what about the next one," he asked.

"I think that it's this," she replied pointing a paragraph on the page.

"Close but maybe a little further down."

"This one?"

"That's right,"

"I think that I got it now,"

"Good,"

They worked a few more hours before the library had to close. They put their things back into their bags when a staff member told them that they were closing. They stood up and walked out the building. The staff member went back to their task before closing after watching them leave. Atem opened to door for her as they stepped outside.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, if you need me then don't hesitate to call, alright."

"Right, I'll see you later."

She turned to walk away but stopped. She looked over her shoulder at him. He was reaching into his pocket for his phone to call his family and tell them that he was on his way home. She let out a sigh before she called out to him.

"Do you want to grab a bit to eat," she asked.

He looked at her for a moment. He thought about it and figured that one bit couldn't hurt. It wasn't like it was a date or anything of the sort.

"Sure, where did you have in mind?"

#

They sat in a small restaurant not far from the library. Mana was taking a sip of her drink as she stared at him. He was very handsome from this angle. She couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be with him. Kisara had said that he wasn't interested in dating but that couldn't stop her from fantasizing having a relationship with him.

Atem was looking out the window as he thought. He never had been in a situation like this before. He wasn't sure of what he should do now. He had been so focus on his studies, the student council and dueling that he never thought about having a real romantic relationship with someone. He knew that he was in love with her but how could he find the right words to say it. It was easier telling Kisara since she wouldn't judge him.

He wasn't sure on how she would take it. He had been focusing on her studies in hopes that could be easier. He was much better at playing games or studying than having a romantic relationship with a girl. He knew nothing about relationships. When it comes to that kind of stuff he was clueless. He was afraid that he would screw it up somehow.

They had finished their meal and were waiting for the check. Mana was beginning to feel nervous and wondered if she should say something. She tried to think of something but there were too many thoughts going through her head at once. The TV that was hanging over the bar caught her attention. It was a recap of last week's duel showing that Atem and Seto Kaiba were tied for first place. She had heard that he was a professional duelist.

Atem had noticed the TV and rolled his eyes. He didn't need anyone to realize that it was him on TV. He wasn't crazy about being recognized by strangers. The waiter came back with their check. Atem nodded as he paid. Mana offered to pay for her meal but it was already too late. He had paid the check and sent it back already.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I don't mind."

"Really, I can pay for myself; I was the one to ask you anyways."

"It's fine Mana,"

They left the restaurant before anyone noticed them. Mana didn't live far from the area while he lived a bus ride away.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Right see ya,"

He thought for a moment. He did like hanging out with her. He wouldn't mind hanging out when they didn't need to study.

"Mana,"

"Y-yeah, what's up?"

"Um, I have a duel not far from here tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come to watch."

"Do you want me there?"

"Of course that is if that's alright with you."

"Sure I would love to."

"Really, I mean I'm glad but you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I want to, to be honest, I've been wanting to watch a professional duel for a while but I never could go."

"I see, right, well then, you can come by the game shop tomorrow and come with my family and I if you like."

"Sure, what time?"

"Nine o'clock, the duel is at three and we like to leave early since it takes us a while to get there."

"Sure, I'll come."

"Great I'll see you then."

"Right see you then."

They said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. They waved goodbye as they walked. Mana smiled as she walked toward the corner. She did want to see a professional duel she did love watching him play at school with his friends. She couldn't wait until then.

_Looks like I've made a friend out this and who knows maybe we could be something more._


End file.
